We intend to pursue additional short-term studies on the effect of a fatty-acid like hypolipidemic agent on peroxisomal enzymes and ultrastructure using serial biopsy and/or sacrifice at early and closely spaced intervals after starting the drug and after its withdrawal. We also will study the effect of this drug on certain oxidative enzymes of liver. We intend to complete current long-term investigation of the chronic effects of an aryloxyisobutyrate hypolipidemic drug in rodents and compare its effect to one of its analogs having a chlorine atom in a different position on the molecule.